


Bring Me To Life

by Rammi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Immortal
Genre: Other, bad fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammi/pseuds/Rammi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Tara's fight between the author notes of Chapters 12 and 17 of the terrible Harry Potter fanfiction, My Immortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> plz dont flam mah story!1111!!! fangz 2 mah frendz Hannah n Joanna 4 hlepin me with dis!

raven n tara had just finished writin the latest chapter of my Immortal after getting 10 god revoiws, and Tara woz feeling depressd so she'd gone to slit her wrist in the bathroom. They were now wiating for it to stop bleding. while tara was gone, raven saw taras sewter lyin on the ground. it was all ripped at the endz and had blood red lace on da sleevz and pix of good charlotte at the frnt. raven tried it on n it fitted perfectly and mad her bobs look realy big and everyfing. she took it off and shovd it sexily into her mcr backpack.  
den tara cam out. her writ had finally stopped bleeding. "FANGZ 4 THE HLEP!" she sed.

2 b continueddddd


End file.
